drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrismarr Frostclaw
"My revenge will be as formidable as my reign will be cruel. Folk and their miserable ancestors alike will fear the icy god again, to whom this land belongs." Story Over 3,000 years ago, at the time of the betrayal, the high priest Sigrismarr became his god's ultimate weapon in the fight against those who dared leave the old faith behind. With his divine powers, Sigrismarr spread icy terror across the Norselands, yet ultimately he was denied victory. After his death, the first ancestral singers banished his soul into a stone to contain him forever. Now the unholy Nefertari cultists are awaking the ancient soul of Sigrismarr, yet they have no idea what kind of curse they will unleash: Sigrismarr's soul is taking its original form once more, and he reaches for people with his terrifying icy claw. A chilling storm draws near, and the callous creatures of the ice god create new horrors with Sigrismarr's powers. A deadly winter is on its way to the Norselands. Skills *Slash (melee) *Ice-missile* (ranged) - Releases 3 consecutive missiles that slows down movement and attack speed *Ice Sphere (ranged) - Follows the player around the arena *Cold Blast* - a powerful global attack emanates from Sigrismarr every 40 seconds *Summon Ice Minion Frost-Guards* *Freeze skill causes -20% travel speed & -10% attack speed (4s) Tactics Sigrismarr Frostclaw's attacks follow a very predictable pattern. He will always prioritize hitting foes in melee range with Slash over using his more dangerous ranged attacks. He will also, if a melee target is not available, fire the orb before the missile. Summoning a Guardian or Dwarf-in-the-box on top of Sigrismarr will block any orb he fires and prevent him from using missiles as long as he has something to hit in melee range. Every 30 seconds or so, whether he is being engaged in melee or not, Sigrismarr will use Cold Blast. When the warning is given, it is imperative to get out of melee range before the blast hits, and then head back into melee range before Sigrismarr is finished with his summoning animation which comes immediately after Cold Blast. If executed correctly, this will completely prevent Sigrismarr from using any ranged attacks at all, bar the initial orb. Dragonknights should be the first to enter the arena and use Dragon Hide to absorb the damage from the initial Ice Sphere and Missile if no other blocking means are available. Always engage Sigrismarr in close combat to prevent him from using ranged attacks, but take care to avoid getting hit by a point blank Cold Blast or getting swamped by Frost-Guards. Spellweavers should situate themselves in the top right corner of the arena and deal their high DPS attacks from a distance. Here, you are safe from Sigrismarr's melee and the global attacks. Be sure to help whoever tanks deal with the summoned Frost-Guards. Frost Wind, Singularity or Fire Ball will do the trick. Rangers have slightly more armor than spellweavers, so they may take the risk of attacking from a closer distance to make use of Deadly Blow. Otherwise, rangers should stay in the top right corner with the spellweavers. Unique Drops Level 40 armor available of "Difficult" mode. Category:Monsters Category:Unique Bosses